The Birth of a Legend
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: OneShot My take on Harrys birth. What if there was a bond, a bond made by the gods and the fates? This is the beginning of the series called The Bond... LxJ R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…_

_A/N: I've never really thought about writing a one-shot before, but a friend ran this by me and asked me to write it so I rose to the c__hallenge and this was the result, along with a rather brilliant idea for a story that will follow this one, the details of which, are in the authors note at the bottom. Enjoy! _

**The Birth of a Legend**

**By Emerald Enchantress**

James Potter ran through the halls of the maternity ward in Saint Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He practically leapt down a marble staircase, jumping over the last four steps. His legs wobbled as he landed, causing them to give way. He caught himself just in time, crouching on the ground with his right hand out on the floor in front of him. He sighed in relief and quickly pushed himself up to his feet then sprinted off down the corridor.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked as calmly as possible down the corridor to the maternity ward in Saint Mungos… and watched as James ran off ahead of them and nearly fell down a flight of stairs. They had been in the three broomsticks when they had received the message that James' wife, Lily Evans-Potter, had been rushed into hospital, having gone onto labour whilst talking with her best friend, Paige Clearwater, the two women had been best friends since first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In there seventh year, James', best friend Sirius Black had started to date Paige, they got engaged a few days after Lily had gotten married to James.

"Oi! Prongs! Calm it! She'll still be there in five minutes!'' yelled Sirius, in hope of stopping his best friend from breaking his neck.

James didn't reply, he simply disappeared from view.

"It won't work Sirius; he doesn't want to miss a thing…. So what room number is she supposed to be in?'' asked Remus, looking at a clock on the wall, it was 10 minutes until midnight, on the 31st of July, 1980. There was a good chance that this child was going to be born in the early hours of August… surely the child couldn't be born before midnight… right?

James skidded around a corner, arriving at a large white door, number 23… He pushed open the door; he could see Lily lying on the Hospital bed with her long chestnut red hair splayed around her head, drenched in sweat, her bright emerald green eyes filled with tears, pain and immense joy. James was only broken out of his trance when he heard her scream in pain. He took a step forward to comfort his wife when an assistant healer midwife blocked his path.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in here.'' She said.

James opened his mouth to protest but, before he could argue, Lily yelled, rather loudly in a strained voice. "No! No!'' she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, that's my husband, James, please, let him through!''

The midwife immediately stepped aside to let James past, he ran forward and fell to his knees next to her bed, he took her hand in one of his and used to other to stoke her hair, he kissed the back of her hand as she squeezed it tightly, screaming in pain.

"I- I thought you were going to miss it…'' she whispered.

"Not for the world my flower, not for the world.'' He replied softly.

A smile covered her face, though it was only there for a second before she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. James continued to stroke her hair and rub his thumb in circular motions on the back of the hand he was holding, which she was currently gripping rather tightly…

Sirius scowled at Remus. "What? You don't know what room she's in… you don't know what- You're shittin' me right? Please tell me you're joking! You're the smart one! You're supposed to remember these things!''

"What do you mean 'You're the smart one'? You and James were at the top of our year in Hogwarts, surely you can remember a number!'' exclaimed Remus as they began to run down the halls.

"…I spaced out… you know I do that all the time, I block people out and don't listen properly. That's why I have you! To tell me anything that I've missed!'' replied Sirius.

"…Well, I guess we'll just have to find it by trial and error… 'Cause I really can't see James anywhere…''

"Right… Super Dog and Wonder Wolf have a new mission! Let us fly to our destination!'' Shouted the animagus, leaping forwards, ready to begin their 'mission'.

Remus shook his head at his best friends' antics before grinning and running up behind him…

They 'flew' around a corner, Sirius burst through a door. Number 12. Only to run back out again rather quickly, Remus looked at him with his eyebrows raised, wondering what the hell his best friend was doing. But he didn't have to wonder for long, he could now here healers yelling at him for bursting in on their patients.

"Fly away Wonder Wolf! FLY! SAVE YOUR SELF!'' he yelled dramatically, hand over heart.

'Wonder Wolf' rolled his eyes and grabbed the animagus' arm. "Come on dumass…''

Sirius scowled at him before wrenching himself out of the werewolves' grip and bursting through another door. Number 15. As he shouted: "Super Dog, to the rescue!''

Again, he quickly left, having only ran a few steps past the door frame, looking Remus with a look of horror, rather pale.

"Blood…lots, and lots of blood…'' He mumbled in a shaky voice.

Remus stifled a laugh and wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulders, guiding slowly away from the door.

"Come on… I lied, I do know what room their in… Number 23.'' Said Remus, smirking at the look on Sirius' face.

"You… you knew?... I'll get you later, but now… we have a mission to complete, come on Wonder Wolf!"

Remus looked at a large grandfather clock on the wall, there was less than one minute to midnight, and the clock was starting to 'dong'.

"Let's see if we can get there before midnight…'' he said absently.

DONG!

They rounded a corner…

DONG!

They ran down a staircase…

DONG!

Lily screamed once more as the healer told her she was nearly there…

DONG!

James winced as Lily squeezed his hand even tighter than before…

DONG!

Remus looked at a clock on the wall again, 7 more seconds until midnight…

DONG!

Sirius pushed himself just that little bit further as they ran past door number 19…

DONG!

The healers rushed around Lily Evans-Potter as it neared midnight and her baby was teetering on the edge of being born at the very beginning of August…

DONG!

Remus and Sirius passed room 21…

DONG!

Lily gripped her husbands hand tighter as the healers told her to do one last push…

DONG!

'_One last push and it would all be over…' _Thought James with a small smile on his face…

DONG!

And a legend was born…

**(A/N: I was sorely tempted to end this now but I really wanted to have this next bit in the story…)**

DONG!

Lily smiled as she relaxed in James' arms… it was over…

Sirius and Remus rounded the final corner and burst into room number 23, just as it had gone midnight. They stood in the door way, breathing heavily, yet with massive grins on there faces as they watched there best friend move to be sitting at the edge of Lilys' bed, next to her head, as she relaxed into him.

"Guess I was wrong… The baby _was_ born before midnight…'' Said Remus as a healer handed Lily the little baby boy, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Well, all I can say is that the little bugger has good timing.'' Stated Sirius as he and Remus walked towards the bed.

Remus smacked him over the head.

"Oh! He's beautiful…He looks just like you James!'' Whispered Lily, with fresh tears running down her cheeks as she looked down at the little baby boy in her arms, he already had a full head of jet black hair that stuck up at odd angles.

"…Yea, he does, only his had your eyes.'' Replied James with a smile, as Lily passed the child to him.

Both Lily and James were positively glowing. "What are you going to call him?'' asked Remus quietly.

"We decided on Harry James Potter.'' Said James firmly.

Lily smiled. "Our little baby Harry…''

"And of course he has his godfather Padfoot and godwolf Moony… Right guys?'' questioned James with a grin, knowing that they were hardly going to refuse the offer.

The two grinned and replied at the same time. "Of course!''

James laughed and passed Harry on to Remus who took the child carefully into his arms, he yawned and shifted slightly so that his head was buried into the werewolves' robes. "God James, he really does look like you.'' Said Remus, looking from father to son.

James laughed at the look on his friends face. After a couple of minutes, he looked to Sirius, who had been watching the child in his arms in wonder. "Padfoot?''

Sirius snapped out of it and quickly nodded at Remus who placed baby Harry in his godfathers' arms.

Sirius looked down at the child, it was so strange holding something so small, and even though he had only just met the child, he could feel a small bond between them begin to grow, ready to get stronger and stronger as the years went by. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his godfather, emerald green locking with midnight blue, Sirius couldn't help but smile at that, nor could he not notice the look in the child's eyes, he was only a few minutes old, yet he looked to have the wisdom beyond his years, that to match Albus Dumbledore himself… There was something different about this child, something that would one day most likely change his life and many others, in a bad way or good, he could not tell, yet couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be the childs fault… that it would be bad and good at the same time, if that was possible… And Sirius found himself thinking: _'I'll guard you with my life, my child, even when I'm not there, I'll be within you, guiding you and keeping you safe… I'll never let anything happen to you… ever…' _

A bond was made between Sirius Orion Black and Harry James Potter that night, a bond that would stay with them forever, and that bond was never to break, never to bend, never to fall, it would get stronger with every passing minute… It was at that moment that the gods, mixing with fate it's self, would make sure that nothing would happen to sever that bond, for they knew the fate of Harry James Potter, they knew of his destiny… and they were prepared to do anything and everything to make sure that Sirius Black would always find his way back to Harry Potter… even if they had to break the rules of death its self… Sirius Black and Harry Potter would always be together…

On the 31st of July 1980, at precisely 1 second to midnight, a legend was born… _As the 7__th__ month dies…_

_A/N: What do you think? Please tell me what you thought truthfully, I would really appreciate it. I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't be mean... _

_This one shot is supposed to be the beginning to a story I'm going to put up very soon, it goes into the bond more fully. Bringing Sirius back to Harry again. __It's going to be called 'Defying the Laws of the Ministry' which will be my take on The Order of the Phoenix. Then I'm planning the sequel that it will be my take on The Half-Blood Prince. They'll both be about the bond between Harry and Sirius, to what extent it goes, and of course, the laws it breaks to keep them together. They will contain Voldermort, the war and Horcruxes. The first chapter of 'Defying the Laws of the Ministry' will be up very soon. Please review! ;)_

_  
Emerald Enchantress_

_ XxXxX _


End file.
